


The Endless Journey

by Browa123



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Magic, Raised by Ghosts AU, Sprite AU, but with a twist!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Sprite!AU OneshotsDanny, an adopted sprite who's a little too tall and who's ears are a little too round, teams up with his best friends Dex and Chuck.Together they leave the village of the sprites to find the true origins to Danny's past, the only clue being the amulet with a name engraved on it. The one Danny's had his whole life.





	The Endless Journey

Jack Fenton was no stranger to sorcery.

So when the young man in his early twenties head tales of a damsel locked away by an evil sorcerer, Jack's full heart knew he had to find the lost maiden.

It was many a days journey to the castle in Wisconsin, but Jack Fenton had come prepared. Weapons of his own craft, embued with the many charms and wardings of his old family line weaved into the modern metal.

The lone Fenton storms the castle, breaking spells to keep him out with his adapted weaponry. The sorcery is no match for a seasoned hunter.

Finally, reaching the peak of the large building, Jack spots the tower in which the damsel is locked away. Using his bulky form, Jack rams a shoulder into the rotting, wooden door. The resulting creak of the structure spurs him onward.

Another heavy slam knocks the door off it's rusted, metal hinges. The wood splinters and sprays across the room. It only leaves a few cuts and slivers that can easily heal later as Jack steps into the room.

He's met with a flying kick to the face when he walks in. Holding his nose, he looks to find what had the gall to attack a Fenton, before baby blue eyes lock onto that of a violet tinged indigo. An indigo full of stress, rage, worry and trepidation.

The woman blinks at the stranger a few times, not lowering her guard for even a second. "Who are you, why are you in my keep?" She hisses. Her intimidating glare locks Jack in place.

"Jack Fenton, m'lady. I've come from Amity in order to rescue you and defeat the foul sorcerer that lives in this castle tainted with evil!" Jack declares, puffing out his broad chest.

"You? Defeat Vladimir? I highly doubt it," the lady replies. She waves a hand with a sarcastic smirk. "If I could catch you off guard with a simple roundhouse kick, you won't last a second against someone who knows magic like that bastard."

Jack brandishes his weapons. "I wouldn't be so sure, Madame. We Fenton's are professionals when it comes to hunting beings of magic."

"Are you now? Are you really?" A dark voice emerges from the darkness as the sorcerer appears in all his terrible might.

Jack takes a defensive position in front of the damsel in distress as the sorcerer floats into the room. A feral grin is on the face of the man as he levitates using seemingly nothing. Jack finds himself grimacing at the sight of such a monster with the face of a man.

"So you're the Grand Sorcerer Plasmius," Jack assesses, preparing his weapons. The smirk on that of the sorcerer grows wider as he takes judgment on the intruder to his lair.

"Vladimir Plasmius. And I assume you are the next in line to your lackluster legacy. Honestly, you Fentons and your charms. I'd barely need to see the amulet to know one by its broad buttoned manerrisms," Vlad growls out.

"The Fenton legacy is not one to be spat on, beast!" Jack declares loudly. "You may be powerful, but I am Jack Fenton! And Jack Fenton bows to no beast, especially one that has no taste in decorations!"

"Green and Gold are in season, you dull witted nincompoop!" Vlad roars furiously, the wind and lighting of the storm outside flaring and flashing with the sorcerer's rage. Jack holds his ground, and he can feel the damsel gripping his shoulders for balance.

"Enough with the jabbering! The fair maiden Madeleine is mine to keep, fool! Nothing you do will change that, and I will take great satisfaction in ending the Fenton legacy by turning you into a toad!" Vlad roars, raising his sorcerer's staff in the air.

Jack takes the weapon he has prepared, and sets his aim true to the eye of the storm. Just then, the maiden grabs his arms and readjusts the gun Jack is holding.

"Your aim is a bit to the left, Mr. Fenton. But now you can fire, and I hope your shot strikes what it must," she declares. Determination swells, swift and sure. It's time.

Grasping each other's hands, Jack presses down on the metallic trigger. 

In an instant, a bright beam of energy fires from the barrel of the enchanted firearm. The sky streaks with it's glow as it sails toward the wicked sorcerer. A direct strike, right into the staff of the monster.

It glows with all its otherworldly energy. Vlad looks to the object in horror as the brightening glow bursts, causing him to scream. The agonizing roar of the sorcerer pierces the air while Jack and the maiden move away from the blast.

Silence. The sound of the last gusts of wind die with the sorcerer's storm. Dark clouds fade and blue skies fill with light. The castle fills with shadows of the morning sun.

"You....." Vlad's weak voice rings through the silence. "How dare you?!" He roars, clutching at his burned arm. The sorcerer now had skin tinted a corpse blue, and long, pointed ears. The human disguise was lost, leaving Vlad for what he really is.

"Basic hunting, Vladdie!" Jack teases, powering down the weapon. "A sorcerer like yourself isn't inherently magic. You gather power from rare, magic stones."

Jack picks up a black stone in the pile of rubble. "Taking out the stone leaves the sorcerer powerless, as I've just demonstrated. This little thing is powerless now, leaving you in much the same state. Therefore, I am victorious in just this small instant."

Vlad's long and pointed ears droop. "No, no it's not supposed to end like this! Maddie is supposed to be mine! That stone was the key to my return to the retched fools who cursed me!" He roars loudly. The ex-sorcerer growls angrily, moving to his feet.

"Bastard! I will not allow you to humiliate me like this!" Vlad declares, charging at Jack with unbridled fury. Maddie jumps in front of Jack and grabs the ex-sorcerer's arm. She grips it tightly.

"I've spent the best years of my life locked in this castle thanks to you," Maddie declares vehemently. Vlad tries to free his wrist, but Maddie's grip is iron clad.

"No, you are to love me! Obey me, damn woman-!" Vlad stutters out. Maddie grabs his other arm and moves toward the now open tower window. The spell is broken, after all.

"I will never love a monster like you, Masters!" Maddie growls back at Vlad, before tossing him out the castle window. Another echoing scream haunts the night air as she watches the man fall.

Jack blinks a few times, watching the enemy fall. He then turns to Maddie again and smiles. The jovial hunter then indicates the door. With a hand.

"All is well that ends well! Why don't we get somewhere away from this old castle, hmm?" He encourages. Maddie takes her hand in Jack's and nods, the two leaving in happy silence.

But, at the pit of the castle, Vlad still stirrs. The sorcerer gets to his feet again, growling out many an unsavory word as he stands. A grip is held on the brick wall of the castle as Vlad seethes in the purest of anger.

"How dare he humiliate me?! How dare the both make me a fool and scorn that of my love?! They shall pay for this! Oh, how they will pay!" Vlad vows, his fury burning deep in his crimson eyes. All he needs is another spell stone from the woods....

"Mark my words, Jack Fenton! I will tarnish your name and tear out your heart!"

-

_"From This day forth, mark my words true!"_  
_"Bittersweet battle causes payment due!"_  
_"Here me fool, you think you've won?"_  
_"The price of your victory shall be first born son!"_

_"From your arms, appear one day,"_  
_"I shall come, spirit him away."_  
_"From a Fenton you seem so bold"_  
_"Its your boy you will never hold"_

_"For a human like you, so dull, so brunt."_  
_"Your first born son is to become what you hunt!"_

-

Thunder flashes and wind batters the leaves protecting the village as two sprites rave to get to shelter. The small forest creatures feel their ears droop as they huddle together under a soaking flower.

"This is not what we had planned!" The shorter of the two mutters. He folds his arms and shivers into his companion with a frustrated huff.

"I know that Boxy, but we didn't know there was a storm coming. My, I haven't seen one this bad in over twenty cycles," the taller replies, keeping Boxy close. 

The two brave the oncoming storm, looking for an opening in the wind and water to get back to the village, when a new sound pierces the wind and rain.

It's small and shrill, but easily recognisable to anyone. Even if they are sprites, anyone could know what the cries of a baby sound like.

Two sets of long, thin ears perk up at the sound of the crying child. The feeble wailing is nearby, leaving the taller of the two to branch off from the flower shielding them to investigate.

"Lunchy! Be careful! I don't want you getting blown away!" Boxy hisses, but the taller waves a hand as she finds a bundle of thick leaves just inches from them.

With a quick sprint, Lunchy crosses the gap to the leaves and toward the crying. The older sprite digs through the foliage and finds the source of the noise.

There's a baby there, not even a month old, crying out in the center of this massive storm. The baby is cold to the touch and exhausted from screaming, but it continues to wail for all it has.

Lunchy picks up the child, cradling it in her arms and sharing her warmth with the poor thing. Looking around, it's only herself and Boxy anywhere near this clearing.

"Poor dear, where are your parents in a storm like this?" Lunchy brushes the ebony strands of the baby's hair, taking in the small, fair skin toned spritling. Compared to the mint green of her own skin, she can't say she's seen a sprite like this before.

Something metal clinks against her hand, and Lunchy manages to find an amulet wrapped around the child's neck. There's a bright green letter F emblazoned on the front and a name carved into the back.

"Daniel James Fenton..." Lunchy reads, looking at the amulet. There's nothing else around to indicate the origins of the child but this.

Daniel continues to grip at Lunchy and her clothes, a weak babble escaping the young boy as he finally stops crying. Lunchy cooes back at the baby, already attached to the boy.

"Well, we very well can't leave you to freeze out here, or get swallowed by a hawk. I guess I'm taking you back with me, Danny." Lunchy decides, cradling the baby and sprinting back to Boxy.

"A child?" Boxy murmurs, looking at the boy in his soulmate's arms. He too dies not see any sprites around, let alone any that could be the boy's parents.

"Well, hopefully Box Lunch doesn't mind having a sibling if we can't find his home," Lunchy affirms. Boxy smiles in her direction as they head back to the village, child in tow.


End file.
